


（带卡-R18）重逢夜话

by palustris



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palustris/pseuds/palustris
Summary: 六代目火影在一间闹鬼旅馆落榻的故事。预警：卡西有批，两堍一卡
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 32





	（带卡-R18）重逢夜话

“你知道接下来会发生什么，对吧？”

六代目火影小幅度点了点头。

“你知道会发生什么，甚至期待着，才来到这里，对吧？”

六代目火影说不出话来。他嘴里塞着粗大滚烫的性器，那根散发着他人体味的东西在他嘴里缓慢而确切地进出着，进入时直没到根部，让他的鼻尖都埋入一团茸茸的深黑色阴毛里。那精巧的鼻尖平常都藏在面罩下，养护得白皙如玉，因刚刚回应那句羞辱时的点头动作而在粗硬的毛发上磨蹭得泛了红。阴茎是从一袭黑袍之间探出来的。六代目火影手里捧着对方不时挺动的胯部，尽力抬眼，往上贪婪地瞟去。如火炎般的横向黑色纹路划在橙色的面具上。那人应该正垂首看着他讨好那根硬物，但透过面具的单孔，底下仍是一片幽暗。六代目火影没能找到对方的眼睛，不由得微微失望，喉咙里响起恳求似的闷音。

“真可怜啊，专程来到能让鬼魂显现的旅馆房间，和死人交合……旗木卡卡西，你在木叶的生活过得是有多不顺，可以对阿飞我说一说吗？”做作而高扬的语调主人假惺惺地歪着脑袋，坐在临近温泉池的廊下，从半敞的纸门间欣赏银发忍者跪立着嘬吸男人肉物的模样，“区区不才阿飞我啊，也是有着亲热天堂传道师的称号的，如果是苦于偌大一个木叶里找不出一个能操你的活人来的话，我可以稍微指点一下你哦，笨蛋卡卡西。”

“唔……嗯……”

也许是久违的儿时称呼刺激到了年纪尚小的那位带土，他按在那头银发间的手一用力，猛然深入的阴茎断绝了气道。六代目火影哼出几声鼻音，难受地仰起脸，让那根男人的性器能更顺畅地进出。少年带土一下一下地挺着腰，强行凿进过于紧窄的喉道，捣得银发男人不时即将干呕似的滚动着喉结，嘴边一片唾沫的水迹。

银发男人没有脱下那身白色的火影袍，但两位带土知道，那长袍底下一丝不挂，只要掀开，就能品尝男人匀称漂亮的身体。旗木卡卡西摆出了服侍的态度，几乎有些太委屈自己了，在被强迫着深喉的痛苦之中，他依然遵从着少年带土在性事开始前的命令，没有抚摸自己的胯间，寻求哪怕一点点的快感作为安慰。而少年带土也不知轻重，在某种激烈情感的驱使下，像是不抵到最深处不罢休一般，狠狠捣着那张为他而张开的嘴，紫红色的囊袋拍打着卡卡西的下巴，一连串的啪啪声中逐渐混入银发男人无意识的痛吟。

“卡卡西？你这样的东西……怎么会是卡卡西呢？”少年带土摸索着，拇指按在六代目火影的气道上，声音从齿缝间挤出来，痛苦而凶暴，“我不承认……如果我努力到最后，留下来的竟然是这样的你……”

“所以，你那时就该再努力一点啊。”阿飞托着下巴，好整以暇地接口，“无限月读能改变一切，成就没有痛苦的世界。卡卡西这种最喜欢自讨苦吃的笨蛋，就该被丢进无尽的梦里。精液，苦吗？”

最后一句话，他问的是正承受着少年带土的高潮的银发男人。浓稠的精液对着喉管灌进去，男人想要咳嗽，性器却还堵在嘴里，他只能发出一些近乎窒息的抽泣声，眼里很快蒙上一层水雾。

年轻的带土顿了顿，慢慢抽出自己的阴茎。那根东西和卡卡西的嘴唇一样，表面被磨得通红，显出欲望勃发的样子。忍耐到尽根拔出后，卡卡西才捂着嘴咳了好一阵。咳嗽声在房间里空虚地回响。黑发少年沉默着，以指腹拭去挂在马眼处的一滴浓精。

“还不到结束的时候……你知道的，对吧？”

卡卡西掩着嘴，眼神朦胧地望着阿飞，像是喝醉了。随后，他乖顺地点了点头。

年轻带土的精液粘稠，兴许是有一段时间没有自行解决过了。浓郁的体味让卡卡西舍不得放过一丝，在来到阿飞身边时，仍舔舐着黏在唇上的残余。阿飞的视线紧跟着他的舌尖。卡卡西想起他还没回答先前那个问题，一边往阿飞怀里爬，一边轻声抱怨道：“苦的。”

“吃得那么开心，阿飞还以为是甜的呢。”

黑袍男人把他接进怀里，隔着衣衫摸进他腿间。银发男人反应很大，腿根猛然合上，把那只手夹在腿间。于是阿飞啧了一声，表现出露骨的不满，男人感到抱歉似的垂下眉眼，再度张开了腿。

六代目火影的私处柔软湿润，粘液浸透衣料，渗到阿飞的指尖上，又暖又滑。就着这些粘液，黑发男人的指尖带动着布料，在肉缝间上下滑动，粗暴地揉着单薄敏感的肉唇。

刚开始卡卡西似乎还想咬唇忍耐，但不用多久便输给了下体汹涌而生的快感，抖着腰呻吟起来。穴口像张饥渴的小嘴，一个劲吮着阿飞的指尖，想将它往里头吞。太过浪荡的身体反应令喜怒无常的男人冷哼一声，反手一掌打在阴户上。卡卡西的呻吟声骤然拔高，细腰下塌，白色的衣袍顿时洇湿了一块。

阿飞嗅了嗅空气里弥漫开的甜腻气味，沙哑地笑道：“这就潮吹了？”

“呜……啊……因为打在了……阴蒂上……”

阿飞摸上花穴，意识到那儿还在泄着水，小股小股的水流隔着衣物打在他手心。他索性以整个手掌覆上阴户，掌心揉按着肉唇间的阴蒂，指节往一缩一缩的穴口里捅去。卡卡西扶在他肩上的手指随即收紧。由于腰肢软下去，他的臀部就像主动抬起似的翘着。

年轻的带土走近了，一巴掌打在他的臀尖上，又撩起火影袍，让那圆润挺翘的后臀裸露在两位带土眼前。少年带土在他身后跪下，度过不应期的肉棒挤进柔软的臀肉间，前前后后磨着淡粉色的屁眼。这种程度的接触也让卡卡西摆着腰胡乱浪叫起来了。阿飞乐得他自己动，还能省点力气，便调整了没入花穴的手指位置，让卡卡西每次后撤都能将湿穴里的敏感点送到指尖上，又捏住松散领口间露出的小巧乳头，涂着黑色甲油的指甲抠着细嫩的乳孔。几乎是立刻，他感觉到雌穴一抽一抽的嘬起了他的指根，淫水从软穴深处流出来。卡卡西失魂落魄地浪叫着，似乎下定决心要把这场交合当做淫靡的春梦享受，也可能是繁重的工作确实磨损了他的自尊心……阿飞猜不透是什么原因，也懒得再猜了。卡卡西的穴那么会吸，他巴不得裹在里头的是自己的鸡巴。

他掏出自己硬得胀痛的肉物，拨开湿淋淋的下袍，露出卡卡西无毛的下体。浮着水光的阴户厚而微凸，模样柔软而富有肉感，细缝间露出被揉得乱糟糟的艳红阴唇，以及肿胀的阴蒂。扶着阴茎，他稍微往那淫乱的私处顶了顶，水汪汪的穴口便敞开来，半拢住硕大的龟头。潮热的湿气流泻而出，伴着几丝垂坠的粘液。年轻的带土见他就快要开始享用卡卡西的其中一个穴，不由得心急起来，分量不轻的阴茎胡乱往后穴里挤，又因着前端湿滑的腺液而屡屡滑开——幸好是滑开了。

卡卡西摇着腰，把肉唇顶端的圆粒往阿飞的龟头上送，又自己掬了些花穴里源源不断涌出的淫水，往后穴抹去，喘息着说道：“等等，带土……那里还太窄了，稍微等我一下……”

指节侵入时，他扬起脑袋，眯起的眼眸里满是迷乱。

阿飞忍耐着阴蒂从马眼上滑过的近乎痛楚的欢愉，摩挲着卡卡西深陷的腰窝。他知道更为年轻的自己容易沉不住气，想来是见不得卡卡西被他操得腰都软了，自己还在慢腾腾地做着后穴的扩张，此时便只能等。臀肉间的小洞被卡卡西用两根手指撑开，边缘的黏膜晕开脆弱的薄红。那处倒是很容易就被插湿了……他的身体毕竟比较容易动情，只是甬道还窄小，看着像是连吞下前端都够呛的模样。

前穴里的水已经淌到阿飞的耻毛丛中去了。卡卡西保持撑开后穴的姿势，回头软声唤着黑发的少年，道：“可以了，你进来、唔……”

换任何一个时期的带土站在卡卡西面前，都能看出这人正在逞强。他迁就着少年带土的急躁，选择忍受后穴传来的近乎撕裂的痛楚。太过窄小，还不断因为疼痛而收缩的肉穴不规律地挤压着少年感觉敏锐的前端，很快便吸得他粗喘起来。阿飞没有劝阻银发男人自伤的行径。他粗大滚烫的阴茎拨开花唇，捣进一片湿热的水泽，一下子操得卡卡西嘴里带着疼痛意味的呻吟声变了调，又是沉溺在快感里的甜腻声音了。

两根鸡巴隔着薄薄的肉壁，在同一人体内一前一后地进出，把六代目火影钉在两人之间无助地喘出细微的哭腔——太满了，他终于开始撒娇似的求饶，但年轻些的带土完全专注于龟头凸起的边缘在阴茎抽出时扯出的一圈娇艳嫩肉，而阿飞深埋在他穴内，碾磨着通往子宫的纤细入口。他进得太深了，又为了碾那脆弱的宫口而动着胯，粗硬的耻毛全蹭在肿大的阴蒂上，卡卡西不由得哭叫着又泄了几回水。

“怎么可以尿在我身上呢？真是不乖。”

阿飞假意斥道，握着他的腰肢，开始大力挺动胯部。软穴里的水噗叽噗叽地挤出来，聚在熟红的入口旁，被打成一圈白沫。在高潮中痉挛的穴肉不敌太过有力的挺动，不得不大大敞开，迎入足以让人失去理智的过量快感。何况卡卡西前后两穴都被狠狠操弄着，他被凶暴的性爱折磨得逐渐叫不出声，只知道吐着舌头急促地喘息。

好舒服……他心里喃喃念着。身体里满满的，像是快乐得流泪了一样，不断从深处流出湿热的粘液，有些被带土的阴茎带出去，淋漓一片洒在腿间，有些被顶进更深处，带来越发充盈的胀闷感。迷迷糊糊间，他伸手去摸自己的小腹。他当然摸不到任何凸起——与他交合的是没有实体的鬼魂，此时往屋里的镜子看去，也只能找到卡卡西一人的身影。他的确感受到了带土的存在，可这份感受未必能得到外人的认可，这时的带土就仅仅是他用于安慰自己的臆想了。

不知第几次，他眼前发昏地迎接了高潮。脑子里像是有电流不断在劈啪作响，穴也像坏掉了似的，往前挺身喷出大股的清澈水流。得了趣的软肉们绞缠两根硬物，索要更多。少年带土将臀肉掐得青紫，射精时的喘息声里夹杂着哭音，冰凉的精液灌入肠道。紧接着，阿飞也射了，他无视卡卡西本能的抗拒，狠狠操开了小小的子宫口，精液通通打在颤抖的肉壁上。卡卡西扭着腰，失控地喘叫，绵软的手指按住了自己的阴蒂，揉搓着它，逼出与疼痛相随的又一轮快意爱潮。

天亮后，六代目火影会发现自己在廊下醒来，身边空无一人。多次潮喷留下的水痕还在身下，衣服也散发着爱液的甜腻气味，但一切都能解释为自渎——念着带土的名字，前后两穴一起玩弄最终在昏睡过去，于他而言是常用的助眠方式。

临睡前的幻想与模糊的现实相混淆，并不真的那么稀奇。何况没有什么能证明鬼魂来过。

“太笨了啊……卡卡西。”带土坐在熟睡的他身边，指腹轻抚那颗小痣，悄声道，“你身边不再有我的痕迹，直到你死去之前，明明可以像彻底忘了我一样生活……”

睡梦中的卡卡西皱起鼻尖，如同小时候那般直白地表达不满。

“……我说过了，这份牵绊就是诅咒啊。”他叹了口气，“所以我什么也不会留给你。”

天边发白时，他启程返回净土。他确实什么也没有留下。


End file.
